Firestar or Rusty?
by xKalx
Summary: What if Firestar chose to stay Rusty? There will be some swears so its T. Theres some twists thats not in the book so dont flame them, I realize that they're there!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Firestar chose to stay Rusty? How would that affect forest life? Lots of unexpected twists. Please Read and Review…

Prologue

"Lionheart." Bluestar went into the Warriors Den at the break of dawn.

"Bluestar?" Lionheart asked, his sight blurry after such a long night sleep.

"Yes, Bluestar. Listen…Remember Rusty? You're supposed to go get him soon. He has been on my mind all night. Go in a few minutes but explain to.. Whitestorm first because your taking him with you.

"Right…" Lionheart said, shaking his head to wake up a bit more. He started prodding Whitestorm in the side to wake him up. "Whitestorm! Whitestorm!'' he hissed, trying not to awaken any other warriors. Especially Tigerclaw, for a number of reasons. He didn't want to have to explain to the younger warrior why he and Whitestorm were up so early. Plus Tigerclaw was incredibly cranky in the morning.

Whitestorm didn't seem to be getting up, so Lionheart started shaking him. Whitestorm just groaned.

"Willowpelt….I love you.." Whitestorm said in his dream. Lionheart smiled. It was wrong, but he could have some fun with this.

"O Whitestorm…." He said in a high pitched voice….I love you too but right now Lionheart needs you to get up…"

"Anything for you Willowpelt…" Lionheart started cracking up when he heard this.

"Hey lovebird, get up!" He said. Whitestorm groggily opened his eyes. As soon as he saw Lionheart he groaned. "Don't tell me you heard that!" He said.

"Every word. Now get up. We have a mission…."

Ok it's a bit silly I know but I couldn't help it. The whole story will not be like that….Review!


	2. Life is UNFAIR!

Bluestar waited anxiously outside of camp for Lionheart and Whitestorm for what seemed like forever. When she finally saw a rustle in the undergrowth she bounded toward them.

"Well?" She asked. Whitestorm shook his head no. Bluestar looked down in disappointment. She sighed heavily and looked up in the sky. It was about sunrise. Bluestar glanced back at Whitestorm and Lionheart. 'If only they were more convincing!' She thought. How could ANYTHING get ANY worse?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ravenpaw shakeily walked through the gorse tunnel. Warriors started parading him with questions. Bluestar stalked up. "Ravenpaw what's the matter? Where are Tigerclaw and Redtail?" He only stood there shaking. "well?" Bluestar asked. He finally said "Its Redtail! He is dead!"

Bluestar couldn't belive her ears. Redtail…dead? No it couldn't be. Ravenpaw saw wrong. He was entirely wrong! She had to see for herself.

She did see, however, when Tigerclaw pulled the body into the clearing. Her loyal deputy…he was gone!

Bluestar watched as warriors went up to mourn for him. That night she kept vigil with him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wadda think? Reviewers are amazing people. Ive even sent in a few myself! REVIEW! Review if you want to be amazing in my eyes.


	3. A Talk

NOTE: I know all of my chapters have been short but I'll try to make this one better and longer. O and another thing, theres an unexpected twist in this chapter that doesn't happen in the real books I just always imagined that it would so please don't flame me about it.

Chapter Three:

It had been three days since Bluestar found out about Rusty. She should've known better. Kittypets don't belong in clans. That's the way it has been, and that's the way it always will be.

Lionheart had become the new deputy, and even though it was time to move on, she couldn't let it go. Redtail had been her deputy for a long time. He was taken…By a swipe of a claw. The saddest part was…it was Oakhearts claw. Oakheart. The one who she once loved….over the days she thought 'Was Tigerclaw lying? He wouldn't… would he?' She came the conclusion of whoever she trusted more. Tigerclaw was her warrior but Oakheart was her mate. Oakheart was gone now, however, taken by her trusted warrior Tigerclaw. Since Tigerclaw killed Oakheart he was a loyal cat. How was he supposed to know the forbidden love?

0-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

"Bluestar?" A voice called. Bluestar recognized it as Whitestorms voice. He called into the den. "Bluestar I want to talk with you!"

"come in." Bluestar sighed heavily.

"Im worried. For your sake."

"Whitestorm you have no reason to worry about me. I'm fine! I'm just a bit saddened by the loss of Redtail that's all."

"No Bluestar…it's something more. I know it. I've been with you since Kit hood. I know when something is bothering you! Please, don't talk to me as a leader, but as a friend." Bluestar sighed.

"Everything has been wrong. Rusty was supposed to come. Redtail wasn't supposed to die! Neither was Oakheart. Tigerclaw wasn't supposed to kill Oakheart even if it was the loyal thing!"

"Because he was your mate?" Whitestorm asked.

"How do you- and? Huh?" Bluestar stared puzzled. Then she said, in a sarcastic tone, "I haven't the slightest idea as to what your talking about! How was he my mate? My mate was….My kits disappeared and that's all that is important!"

"Don't try to fool me. When you were a warrior, I noticed the sneaking. I noticed the signs. The clan knew every other queens mate, even if it was their choice to tell, every queen did. But you. Even though no one else noticed, I did. I'm not blind, Bluestar, even if all the other cats are. We have been close friends since we were kits, and I know a lot about you. I can tell when you are lying. I know your battle style, even! Don't try to hide anything from me. I wont tell anyone."

"We were young and foolish." Was Bluestar's response. "It was a gathering, that's where we met. The kits, they are now the River Clan warriors, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. The third…he was weak. I brought him…" Her words grew thick with pain. "I brought him to a kittypet mother. I asked her to raise him as his own. He would never survive in the forest but I didn't want him to die. Leafbare's were cold. He needed a house to live in."

"Who is he now? Do you know? Maybe if you know that he is safe, It will be easier."

"I know exactly who he is. His name…His name is Rusty."

0-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------0

I tried to make it longer. Read and Review!


	4. Rusty

Ok as many people have asked, heres a chapter in rustys perspective. This is a replaced chapter cos at the bottom I said "Brown coat" but I changed it cos the cat I want has a "Ginger pelt" Sooooooooooooooooooo…………..Oops!

00

Rusty jumped off the fence after staring into the forest. He kept wondering if he had made the right choice. Even if he had, it was to late now. Bluestar wouldn't accept him, even if she was his own mother. No cat in their right minds would take a housecat into their clan thingys, after they had time to think it over. And by now, Bluestar must've.

Rusty sighed and started looking for Smudge. He had been looking for about 10 minutes, to no success, when his owners started calling him in. He sighed once more, and started toward the door. He stopped when he noticed a cage, sitting on the kitchen table. This meant a trip to the vet. He knew it was around this time that Henrey had been fixed.

Rusty started panicking. He started backing away from the door, and turned and ran into the forest. He ran as fast as he could, racing through trees and dodging fallen logs. He ran until he thought he was out of site. But he still heard his Twolegs calling, so he ran farther. Farther and farther until the calls sounded like faint whispers. Even then he ran farther until the calls stopped whatsoever.

It was now that Rusty stopped to take a breath. He panted, and stayed where he was, until he heard rustling. He looked around and a strange cat came out of the abyss. She looked strangely at him. "Um.." She said. She was about his age, and had a ginger color pelt. "I should probably take you to my leader…What is your name?"

"Rusty." Rusty said.

"Ok. I've heard of you…My name is…"

00

Short chappy I know. im trying to make them longer….Guess who the cat is!


	5. Sandpaw

**Ok heres the next chapter in FIRESTAR OR RUSTY! random bits of cheers**

**Enjoy! Now here is a challenge, ive decided the end of the story, so try to guess who he is. Firestar or Rusty! And I think im gonna make this not random but pretty funny. I hope its funny. **

"My name is Sandpaw. Let me take you to my clan…"

"Wait….you're in ThunderClan?"

"How…How did you know?"

"I met some of your clan! They invited me to join and I denied…And I want to join…again…"

"OOO So YOU'RE THE kittypet who was invited to join…Ok ok now I get it…Alright…yup…got it…ok…so who are you?"

"Uh…my name is Rusty… and…. I was invited to join your clan….and….um I denied…and…I want to join now…" Rusty answered, deeply confused by this weird cat.

"Ok…I get it. You were invited to join the clan. You denied. And now my leader is all depressed and it is all your fault.

"I… im sorry…?"

"yeah be sorry. It is all your fault."

"Ok then...so can you-"

"Well mostly your fault." When Sandpaw kept going, Rusty knew he would be there for a while. He made himself comfortable and tried to ignore the cat yapping away before him.

0-----------------------------------------------0

"So are you coming or not?" Sandpaw poked him out of his daydream. "RUSTY! KITTYPET DUDE! BADGERBREATH!" **A/N: Badgerbreath does not belong to me. It belongs to my cousin and her friends when they were playing warriors and shouting insults at each other.**

"Uh…yes?…" Rusty said having no clue what Sandstorm was talking about.

"Alright come on!"

"WHAT! WHERE!" Rusty asked.

"To my clan…didn't you say 'Yes"'

"O yeah about that."

"I cant wait for you to meet my brother, Dustpaw!" When Sandpaw said this Rusty knew he couldn't get out of it.

**THE CAMP**

"O BLUESTAR!" Sandpaw called loudly and obnoxiously, waking the entire camp. "Look who I brought!"

"Rusty? Is that you?"

"Uh yeah I think im gonna-"

"RUSTY!" Bluestar threw herself at him. "So you came back? You joined the clan! Ill hold your ceremony right now!"

Bluestar lept up on the large rock and called "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey come here for a clan meeting!" Rather quickly, Rusty noticed.

The entire clan gathered at this call. A few cats looked confused at the unexpected call. One cat called out "The kittypet decided to join the clan!" And another cat said sarcastically, "Very good observation, Darkstripe."

"ok everyone let the LEADER talk!" Bluestar said talking about herself. "StarClan has sent this kittypet here for a reason! Thank you Sandpaw for guiding him here. Rusty is ready to get his apprentice name. From this point on, until he has earned his warrior name, he will be known as Firepaw. I will be his mentor. Me, you have earned the position of leader-"

"BLUESTAR!" A white cat from the crowd yelled. "I know you are exicted but you shouldn't babble on for the good of the clan.

"Right…" Bluestar said. She leapt down from the rock and touched noses with Firepaw.

**Theres the chapter and I have the rest of the story all figured out!    **

    


End file.
